Crossover Preview (Final Fantasy VII Version)
by The Authors of Unity
Summary: A sneak peek for the largest crossover fic on FanFiction starring the cast of "Final Fantasy VII."


**Coming Soon...**

Cloud rode his motor cycle through the desert, enjoying the cool wind against his face. He glanced to his right and saw Tifa riding along side him. Her incredibly long hair was tied down to keep it from getting in the way, but several loose locks still flowed freely. She laughed and yelled, "Come on, Cloud, try to keep up!" She zoomed past him, causing dirt and sand to spray in his face.

Cloud laughed to himself. "She has no idea." He brushed his face off and quickly picked up speed. He found himself rapidly catching up. "Hey, Tifa!" Tifa turned her head to glance at Cloud. The two smiled briefly at each other before Cloud looked up and saw something in the sky heading right for them. "Look out!"

"Huh?" Tifa turned her head forward again and looked up. "Whoa!" Far in the distance was a large dragon, easily the size of a house. He had only two legs, making him resemble a wyvern. His gigantic wings flapped with such power that the sand fifty feet below him was blown away. His scales were all white, with incredibly large, black spikes running along his back. His roar was unlike anything Cloud or Tifa had ever heard, dominating the sky with its echo. "Cloud, that dragon looks nothing like the ones I've seen!"

"I bet we'd get a good price for its scales!" Cloud picked up speed again, eager to face his new opponent. Tifa sped up as well, ready for the challenge.

The dragon locked on to his prey and spoke in an ancient and powerful tongue. "Fo... Krah Diin!" The Frost Dragon's mighty Shout materialized as a ball of ice and headed right for Cloud and Tifa. It crashed in between their bikes and exploded in a mixture of snow and ice, causing them to fall off screaming before tumbling in the sand.

Cloud recovered and readied his Fusion Sword. "Tifa, you okay?"

Tifa stood back up and looked back at their motorcycles, which had been partially destroyed and covered in frost. "Oh, come on! I just finished paying that thing off!"

The Frost Dragon landed before them, causing a heavy thud that was absorbed by the sand. His voice was deep and menacing, but very clear. "Zu'u Tahnirrein. I have come to claim this world in the name of my lord Alduin."

"It can talk?" Tifa asked in surprise.

"Sorry, but you'll have to pick another world," said Cloud. "This one's not for sale." He swung his sword overhead, intending to slash the dragon's face.

Tahnirrein opened his mouth and Shouted again. "Feim!" The mighty dragon's entire body turned incorporeal, causing Cloud's blade to harmlessly phase through him.

"What?" Cloud said in surprise. Tahnirrein laughed and slammed his skull against Cloud's side, making him slam into Tifa. They both stood back up in a slight daze. "Don't think a few tricks will be enough!"

"Come on!" Tifa yelled as she raised her fists. "We can take you on!"

Tahnirrein only laughed. "Perhaps. But how will you faire against my brothers?" Several loud roars began to echo through the sky, each just as menacing as Tahnirrein's. Cloud and Tifa looked up and saw several dozen dragons in the distance, quickly approaching them.

"Okay," said Cloud. "Things just got bad."

**When the definition of reality is broken...**

A man with white hair and a white suit fought off several demons using a clock with a sword built into it. "Get clear!" he shouted.

Yuffie finished off two more demons before ducking down as Aeon fired a massive blue beam from his clock that vaporized most of the remaining demons. "Hey, that was cutting it a little close!"

**Nothing is impossible.**

Cloud stood back-to-back with a large purple dragon. They were surrounded by mutated humans that were closing in. "Hey Cloud, do you happen to have a plan?"

"Yeah, don't die."

"Great plan," Spyro said sarcastically.

**The dead return.**

Sephiroth brandished his masamune. "It is time for my mother to return." Sephiroth swung with incredible speed and precision.

A large, female black dragon managed to duck and deflect his blade three times with the sickle of her tail, and jumped back to dodge the last swing. "Let's see what you got, momma's boy!" Cynder shouted.

**Animals can speak.**

An anthropomorphic rhino charged furiously towards Tifa. He had a sword attached to his horn. "I will squish your skull like a squishy grape that has been squashed!"

Tifa dodged his blade and delivered two quick punches to his chin before jumping back for safety. "Why do I always have to deal with the brutes? First Loz, now this!"

**And the gates of Hell burst open.**

A young alien woman with teal skin and orange hair twitched her hands as Barret opened fire on her with his machine gun arm. The amused Heran didn't even flinch as she allowed the bullets to harmlessly bounce off of her. Barret stopped and took a step back in surprise. "How... Where the Hell are you from?"

Zangya smirked. "Yes." She twitched her hands again, surrounding Barret in tiny pink wires that held him in place. Barret panicked and tried to break free of her hold. "By all means, keep struggling. You're only making me stronger." To emphasize this, Zangya's muscles bulged slightly.

**To win this war...**

A large, hairy man in steel armor charged at Angeal and brought down his heavy axe. Angeal flew up and avoided the attack. "How can you even fly with both wings on the same side?" Farkas asked in frustration.

"It doesn't matter." Angeal fired a powerful blast of ice at the exhausted Nord. "Blizzaga!"

**Heroes must stand together...**

A man with pink hair spun his black jack around in a circle above his head and swung it at a large malboro. The foul being recoiled in pain and tried to weaponize its odor, but Tomba was able to jump out of the way. Zack rushed in and slashed the beast across its mouth before retreating. "How you holding up, Tomba?" Zack asked. Tomba readied his ice boomerang and threw it into the creature's mouth while it roared, causing it to begin choking.

**Or face destruction.**

An insane jester threw several balls of energy at Cloud, who deflected them with his sword. "There's only room for one murderous psychopath here!" Kefka shouted while laughing.

"I always hated clowns when I was a kid." Cloud rushed forward with his Fusion Sword at the ready.

**It is time to see just how many worlds are worth saving. And how many are not...**

A little Mexican girl with yellow shorts and a pink shirt stood before Sephiroth. "Hola! Soy Dora! Can you count to ten in Spanish?"

Sephiroth casually stabbed Dora in the chest with his sword, smiling as blood dribbled down her mouth. "No. Firaga!" The landscape around him instantly caught fire, which began spreading rapidly.

Cloud and Tifa looked on at the display. "Do you think we should help?" Tifa asked.

"Sure. I'm getting tired of this cutesy crap." Cloud ran off and began setting even more fires.

"That's not what I meant!" Tifa shouted. "Screw it." She too joined in burning the place down.

**The Order of Balance (Final Fantasy VII Version)**

**Coming March**

**See the authors' main profile for more information.**


End file.
